


Goodbye, Mistress!

by SnarkyGranger1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: A Scene in the post-war HP





	Goodbye, Mistress!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you krazyredhead0317 for betaing this for me.

** Goodbye, Mistress! **

**By: Snarky Granger**

Kreacher and Harry were coming home from the Medal Ceremony. They walked through the front door of the Grimmauld Place and slammed the door forgetting where they were. “Master Harry, that ceremony was really spec-“ Kreacher started to say before his Mistress interrupted with ‘Filthy Half Bloods’. “Excuse me, Master. I need to shut someone up for good.” Harry looked at him curiously and watched him approach the painting.

“Hello Mistress! Kreacher has made the House of Black proud,” Kreacher said as he stood in front of her.

Walburga Black looked at Kreacher, wearing a black suit with Black and Potter House symbols and saw something hanging off his chest and screeched, “What is that you are wearing on your chest?”

“I am wearing one of two medals that were awarded to House Elves. It is the Order of Merlin, Third Class. Dobby got the other one,” Kreacher said with a proud smile.

“WHAT?! What did you do to deserve such a medal? I didn’t think House Elves ever got an award,” Walburga asked.

“I helped Harry defeat The Dark Lord and in Regulus’s memory. Regulus died because he went against the Dark Lord,” Kreacher stated with a smile.

“WHAT?! You went against my House motto, ‘Toujours Pur’,” Walburga screeched.

Kreacher’s smile slipped off his face. “You, woman, are not my Master anymore! Harry Potter is my Master!” Kreacher screeched back. Kreacher snapped his fingers. Walburga Black started screaming indignantly at Kreacher as her picture slid off the wall. Kreacher smirked at he slashed the picture in half and folded it in half to store it in the attic after putting a permanent silencing spell on it.

“Kreacher! I didn’t know that you could have taken that picture down,” Harry said with a surprised tone in his voice.

“Kreacher could take it down because he was the one who put it up there, Master Harry,” Kreacher said with a slight tremor.

“Well Done, Kreacher. Can you take down the others?” asked Harry. Kreacher nodded. “Brilliant! Time for a remodel!”

Kreacher smiled at his new Master.


End file.
